Trek Wars: Crossover
by DaceSaecen
Summary: A race of omnipotent beings decides to continue the Trial of Humanity, traversing time and space to join two different galaxies that are both consumed by war
1. Prologue

Trek Wars: Crossover

GFFA: 21 BBY, shortly after the Second Battle of Geonosis

Milky Way: 2374, shortly after the Second Battle of DS9

30000 years ago, the Rakatan Infinite Empire discovered a wormhole in the GFFA that traversed space and time and opened up in the Sol system of the Milky Way Galaxy. They scoured the Milky Way looking for a suitable race for slave labor to build their Star Maps and Star Forge. Through their experimentation, they found that the primitive Cro-Magnons and Neanderthals on Earth were the most compatible with midi-chlorians, the symbiotic life forms which formed the basis of their control over others and technology. However, their experiments had an adverse effect on the Neanderthals, which led to their extinction. Also, not all of the Cro-Magnons took well to the midi-chlorians. The Rakata took the Cro-Magnons that reacted well to the midi-chlorians back to the GFFA, leaving a few behind. They took the Cro-Magnons to the hidden planet of Tython, where they evolved into modern Humans. Many of these humans become powerful enough in their Force-sensitivity that they eventually were able to overthrow their Rakata masters during the revolts, and eventually became the Jedi Knights. The Cro-Magnons on Earth eventually evolved into Humans as well, but their Force-sensitivity was at a minimum, limited to ESP and rare forms of empathy. Other humanoids across the Milky Way that were exposed to midi-chlorians also developed different traits associated with Force-sensitivity, such as the Vulcans ability to read minds and perform mind melds. Also, the Rakata built another Star Forge in the Milky Way, in a system on the edge of the galaxy in the Beta Quadrant. However, the slaves and overseers were stranded when the Sol wormhole collapsed. Cut off from the rest of the galaxy, eventually all of the Rakata and Human slaves died out from lack of resources on the planet where the outpost was located. Through the ages, the Rakatan Infinite Empire was forgotten in both galaxies, leaving behind few relics and even fewer clues as to the source of their ancient power.

_ Aw, such primitive creatures,_ the omnipotent one thinks to himself. _Two galaxies, separated by millions of years and vast distances of space, falling along the same childish ways of thinking. Falling into the same trap, that one side is really better than the other. Perhaps a new test is in order. One that will prove once and for all that both sides are actually more alike than they want to admit. A test to put to rest the Trial of Humanity. _Smiling to himself, the being snaps his fingers, and with a brief but intense flash of light a tunnel linking the two bastions of humanity comes into existence. A tiny, fast ship unknowingly approaches the tunnel, desperate to escape the hostile force that is hot on it's heels. _This could be fun_, the being thinks to himself, with a self-satisfied expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Trek Wars: Crossover

GFFA: 21 BBY, shortly after the Second Battle of Geonosis

Milky Way: 2374, shortly after the Second Battle of DS9

In a darkened room, the lone figure of Jedi Knight Crellin Shren sits cross-legged on the floor, hands on his knees and head slightly bowed with his eyes closed. At first his face seems to be peaceful, but slowly his face scrunches up more and more confusion. Suddenly, the full effects of his visions appear to hit him square in the face, and abruptly his eyes snap open as he screams "Nooo!" With beads of sweat forming on his brow, Crellin wipes his face with his hand, unable to cope with the visions that he has seen. Quickly he gets up, grabs his Jedi robe and leaves the room as quickly as he can.

Meanwhile, in another galaxy, the USS _Voyager_ is shown streaking through space at high warp. Suddenly, two green blobs of light slam into the ship's shields and some of the destructive energy strikes the hull, damaging it. On the bridge, Captain Kathryn Janeway braces herself from the impact and looks over her left shoulder and demands, "Damage Report!"

Ensign Harry Kim picks himself up off of the floor and pushes a few buttons on his damaged ops console. Looking as if the console is going to berate him wore than Janeway will at his bad news, Kim tries to sound calm and collected as he reports, "There's a hull breach on Deck 7, but emergency forcefields are holding."

Commander Chakotay pulls himself back into the seat at Janeway's left and looks over his right shoulder at Lt. Commander Tuvok. He asks Tuvok, "Shield status!"

Tuvok looks at his tactical console and emotionlessly reports, "Shields are down to 17 percent, and we are down to 11 photon torpedoes as well. Phaser strength is down to 31 percent."

Looking disgusted at the bad news, as if the lack of emotion from the Vulcan Tactical Officer was the reason why they were in their current predicament, Janeway orders, "Keep firing phasers, Mr. Tuvok." Turning to Lt. JG Tom Paris at the conn, she continues, "Mr. Paris, increase speed!"

Paris incredulously looks back at his Captain, and says, "We're already at Warp 9.9, Cap'n. With the shape the engines are in, we're gonna destroy ourselves if we push it much faster than that."

As Voyager rocks violently from another weapons impact, Janeway replies, "That may be true Tom, but if we can't outrun them then we're going to be destroyed regardless of how fast we go!"

From the science station, Seven of Nine interrupts Paris and Janeway's argument to report, "Captain, I have found a subspace anomaly nearby which might indicate the presence of a wormhole."

Chakotay asks, "Where does it lead Seven?"

Seven regards him as an idiot before matter-of-factly telling him, "There is no way for me to know from the available information."

After another weapons impact, Tuvok urgently reports, "Shields are down to 5 percent. One more hit and the shields will most certainly fail."

Thinking fast to reach a decision, Janeway tells Paris, "Take us into that wormhole Tom."

"Yes ma'am," Tom replies, and Voyager drops out of warp and enters the wormhole just as a massive Borg cube comes out of warp right behind them. Not even pausing, the Cube follows the Federation starship into the anomaly.

In an area of space devoid of stars, a fleet of the Confederate Navy is awaiting their new orders. Aboard the lone Providence-class destroyer in the fleet, the _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Confederate's Droid Army, strides onto his bridge. "What's the situation," he demands.

A yellow-banded command droid reports, "There is nothing on our scopes, General."

The Neimoidian Captain of the flagship brazenly asks Grievous, "Why would Count Dooku send us out here to the middle of nowhere while this war is at a stalemate? Wouldn't we be better off soloing against the Open Circle Fleet than just wasting us here?"

As Grievous is beginning to make his reply, a droid announces, "General, two unknown ships have suddenly appeared on our scopes."

"How did they just suddenly appear on the scopes," the Captain asks, disbelief oozing out of his voice.

"I don't know sir, they just appeared suddenly. I also do not recognize what kind of ships they are either. One of the ships is much larger than any of our ships by far, but the other one is much smaller, less than a third of the size of our warship, the droid commander replies."

Knowing that their presence in this sector of space must be kept a secret, Grievous orders, "Destroy those ships now before they can tell anyone about us." As if in response to them, the massive cubical-shaped ship suddenly moves closer to them.

As Grievous begins to order the fleet to fire at the ship, the bridge is hailed from the engineering section. A droid reports, "General, a lone individual which appears to be a cyborg has appeared out of nowhere. Since it did not respond to any of our commands, we were forced to kill it as it attempted to interface with our computers."

The Captain tells the droid, "Take the body to the morgue."

Another droid tells them, "Sir, we are now receiving a transmission from the alien ship. It is only on audio."

Grievous tells the droid, "Let us hear it."

Over the speakers they hear what appears to be thousands of voices speaking at once, saying "WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS. WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

Enraged, Grievous quickly orders his fleet, "Open fire!" Every CIS warship responds quickly and opens up on the Cube.


	3. Chapter 2

Back on the bridge of Voyager, Tuvok stoically notes, "The Borg cube has engaged the unknown warships. However, it appears that the unknown warships appear to be more than a match for the cube, as the Borg vessel is causing very little damage to the warships."

As the turbolaser fire from the alien ships is chewing chunks out of the Borg ship, Kim remarks joyfully, "The cube seems to be no match for the alien warships, Captain."

Chakotay smiles as a chunk of the cube 10 times the size of Voyager is blown off. Janeway quips the old axiom, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," and she tells Chakotay, "Begin with the repairs to Voyager quickly, as once the fleet is done with the Borg, they might turn their attention to us." Janeway then turns to Kim and asks him, "Have they answered their hail?"

"No ma'am, the other ships haven't. However, they have sent out energy surges that the Borg cube just repeated, which might be their communications systems. Seeing how different it is from our subspace communications, then it might not be compatible with our equipment. Also, I noticed what might be a transporter signal that shows that the Borg might have transported a drone to one of those ships." Janeway turns back to the viewscreen, and watches as the Borg cube explodes in a massive fireball, buffeting Voyager with debris. Anxiously, Kim reports, "Captain, I detected a communications signal from the cube just before it explodes, and it was in the direction of the wormhole that brought us here. It's a fair bet that the Borg are going to find out where we went."

A short time later, Lt. JG B'Elanna Torres reports, "Captain, I think that Harry and I have found a way to communicate with the other ships."

After working the Ops console for a moment, Kim reports, "Channel open, Captain," and Janeway hails what appears to be the lead ship.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager. I wish to convey the gratitude of myself, and my crew, for your help."

A gravelly, raspy voice greets them, "You are quite welcome, my dear. I am General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent. Do you require assistance?"

Smirking, Janeway responds, "My ship has received serious damage during our fight with the Borg, and we require repairs that we cannot attempt without a spacedock."

Grievous tells her, "We will latch onto your ship with a tractor beam, and tow your ship to the nearest Separatist base for repairs."

Janeway exchanges a look with Chakotay, who whispers to her, "We should probably go along with them, since if they can do what they did to a Borg cube, then what chance do we possibly have against them?"

Janeway considers for a moment before telling Grievous, "I will welcome any help that you could provide for us."

Grievous wheezes for a moment, before telling them, "Prepare to be tractored." The Invisible Hand latches onto Voyager with a tractor beam, and the Separatists fleet jumps into hyperspace.

A short time later, Seven is reporting to the rest of the Bridge, "According to these sensor readings, we are no longer in our galaxy."

"You can't be serious, how could we have left the Milky Way," Kim incredulously exclaims.

Seven just regards him coldly before telling him, "That is what the readings indicate, and until we find new evidence, that is the assumption that we must follow."

Before an argument can break out amongst the Bridge crew, the fleet decants from hyperspace and approaches the Separatist base orbiting the planet of Jabiim.

Impressed at the 20 kilometer long station, Janeway wonders aloud, "How far did we go?"

Checking his sensor readings, Paris turns around and incredulously exclaims, "Captain, we have gone over 180 light years. It would have taken us weeks to cover that distance by ourselves."

Seven replies, "I have confirmed Mr. Paris' readings."

Paris shoots a dirty look at Seven, who ignores it, and Chakotay wonders, "What else can this Confederacy do?" Janeway just shrugs her shoulders and exchanges a worried look with him.

A short time later, the command crew of Voyager eagerly is waiting as a CIS shuttle settles down in the shuttlebay. General Grievous confidently walks down the exit ramp, flanked by two of his personal IG-100 MagnaGuard droids. The Starfleet crew is first taken aback at the sight of the monstrous cyborg, but Grievous instead moves aside and introduces Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatist alliance. Putting on her best diplomatic face, Janeway says formally, "Greetings, welcome aboard Voyager. I am honored to meet you in person."

Dooku appears to study them for a moment before noting, "I have been made aware of your claim to be from another part of the universe, and I can sense that it appears that you are telling the truth."

Chakotay respectfully asks, "How can you know that just by looking at us?"

Dooku points to Neelix, Tuvok, and B'Elanna, "Because I have been from one side of this galaxy to another, and I have never seen anyone from their species before." Dooku walks right up to Seven and notes, "My dear, you appear to share certain characteristics with the unknown attackers that the good General here dispatched for us."

Seven bluntly states, "I was once part of the Borg Collective, but I was liberated by the crew of Voyager."

Dooku seems impressed, and wonders, "I am very interested in the technology that the Borg drone used to instantly appear out of nowhere."

Janeway smiles to herself, and replies, "Might I suggest that I take you on a tour of Voyager, and along the way, I will show you the transporter device."

As she leads the Separatists out of the shuttlebay, Chakotay turns to Tuvok and discreetly tells him, "Keep your security officers on alert for trouble," before he falls in line with Grievous.

Tuvok taps his combadge and says, "Security, code 3 green," and moves to join the tour.

Eventually, the tour reaches the transporter room, where B'Elanna describes, "This device is similar to the one that the Borg uses, with a few differences."

Grievous demands, "What kind of differences are there?"

Seven steps in on B'Elanna, and replies, "The Borg have been evolving and assimilating species for over 5000 years, and that it was one of those past species that developed the transporter system that the Borg currently use."

Dooku asks, "I wonder if the Federation uses the transporter on people as well?"

Janeway happily tells him, "Oh yes, the transporter is quite safe. It is also much easier and convenient than using shuttles to ferry people around."

Dooku cryptically tells her, "Most impressive," but he doesn't sound very sure about it. After the tour has concluded, Dooku tells Janeway, "Now, we shall negotiate for your protection back to the anomaly while your ship is repaired." He takes Janeway and Tuvok with him to negotiate for protection back to the wormhole.

An indeterminate time later, Voyager is being escorted back to the wormhole by the Separatist's fleet. Janeway is in her ready room as the door chimes. "Come in," she answers, and Chakotay comes in with a concerned look on his face.

Chakotay sternly tells her, "The new technology has been successfully installed and integrated with the warp drive, Captain."

Janeway looks him over and directly asks him, "Chakotay, what's wrong?"

Chakotay asks her, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Kathryn, what the hell possessed you to think that you can trade Federation technology and all of our information about the Borg to the Confederacy when we hardly know anything about them? I remember when you told Ensign Hogan that you would destroy this ship before you handed over any of our technology, and we both know what that cost him!"

Sternly, Janeway replies, "That's what it took to get our hands on the hyperdrive, which will get us back home in a week, rather than the 65 years that we have left."

Interrupting, Chakotay tells her, "We know almost nothing about the interests of the CIS. This new wormhole that we wandered into appears to be just as stable as the Bajoran one, and if the CIS is in reality a hostile force, then we will be openly leaving their home galaxy to the mercy of people that made destroying a Borg Cube look easy."

"I know about the reports of the "Clone Wars" that are raging right now, of the CIS rebelling against the Galactic Republic. But right now my priorities are and always have been to getting this crew home."

Cutting her off, Chakotay angrily tells her, "We have just violated the Prime Directive by giving transporter technology and information to a movement that is rebelling against a legitimate government, technology which will most certainly interfere with the natural evolution of this galaxy. What's more, even you can see that this Confederacy is just a collection of mindless machines, and that with people like General Grievous and Nute Gunray, they wouldn't hesitate to attack the Federation if they thought they could get away with it!"

Finally standing up, Janeway angrily tells him, "You have not proof whatsoever that our new allies are thinking of anything but what's best for their people, and I promised my crew that I WILL get them home, no matter what the consequences are. Things are different now. If I hadn't traded for the hyperdrive, then we would have decades of travel left through Borg space, and there is no way that we could get back to our homes and families." Softening up a bit, she continues, "I'm sorry Chakotay, but I have to take this chance. In less than a week, we will be home."

Before Chakotay can reply, Tuvok hails them from the Bridge, "Captain, we have been hailed by Count Dooku, and he says that it's urgent that you speak with him."

"On my way Lt.," she replies and the two feuding officers leave her ready room. Once there, Janeway greets Dooku, "Hello again, Count. How may we be of assistance?"

"I am informing you that I am sending two Ambassadors with you on your journey back to the Federation, in order to open up relations between our two great civilizations. I can foresee that both of our cultures will achieve great things in the many years to come." The entire bridge crew seems to be swayed by Dooku's words, with the exception of Tuvok, who just raises an eyebrow in response.

Janeway happily replies, "Of course I will take your Ambassadors to Earth."

A short time later, Voyager decants from hyperspace at the Gateway Wormhole. Down in the transporter room, Janeway and Chakotay greet Nute Gunray and a mysterious woman named Asajj Ventress in the transporter room. "Welcome aboard Voyager, I am…"

Urgently, Tuvok calls down to the transporter room, "Captain, to the bridge! Red Alert!"

"If you'll follow us," Janeway tells them, and the four people leave the transporter room to go to the Bridge. Once there, they see that three Borg Cubes have arrived through the Gateway wormhole. The Separatist fleet begins firing on the Cubes, but it is not as easy this time to destroy the invaders. However, eventually the Borg ships are destroyed.

Dooku hails them, "I believe that you are now ready to make your journey back to the Federation."

"Thank you, Count, for all of your help. I hope to one day come back and talk to you again." Dooku tilts his head slightly, and cuts off communications. Paris pilots the starship to the wormhole, and once through, sets a course for Earth, taking off into hyperspace.


End file.
